


Control

by Eicosanoids



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicosanoids/pseuds/Eicosanoids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: "Cos she's perfect, innit? The control freak and the man who should never be controlled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

She didn’t know when it started only that it happened. They were lying on her bed; she was reading a book while the Doctor was busy fiddling with her television remote. Ever so often, the buzz of the sonic made her look up from her novel to see the Doctor frowning at the devices in his hands.

“What are you doing?” She demands to know, snapping her book shut. It was hard to pay much attention to the adventures of Huckleberry Finn with the sonic blaring to life every few minutes. The Doctor didn’t even look at her, entirely devoted to the task at hand, his response more distracted than anything else. “Trying to add more channels to your television. I’m bored, there’s nothing good on that I haven’t watched already. And that’s saying a lot, did you know I watched every episode of Coronation Street? It was a nightmare to get through-“

“Why don’t you just pop off into the TARDIS and un-bored yourself?” It was a valid suggestion. It was odd actually, that he wasn’t on the TARDIS in the first place. Normally the idea of being stuck at her flat was more than enough to send him into cardiac arrest or that sort.

The Doctor was looking at her with a visible frown. “I told you already. The TARDIS needs some time to recover or something of that sort and she’s not letting me in.”

“Well I don’t really want you messing around with my remote,” She snatched the device away from his hands, ignoring his protest. “God knows what you’ll do.”

“Add in a few more interesting channels?”

“Definitely not.”

“Can I try and fix up your appliances instead? Your toaster needs an upgrade…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m offering you my assistance-“

“No.” She said sternly. Disappointment fell on his face and for a brief moment, she regretted being so harsh. It wasn’t that big of a deal. She was about to return the remote –it wasn’t important-  until she caught the tail-end of his mumble. “What did you just call me?”

“Nothing.” But his response was quick. Too quick. Clara’s suspicion grew and she felt herself leaning closer to the Doctor, breaching past his comfort zone. Somehow or another, she had managed to push the Doctor up against her bedframe. “What did you call me?” She repeated. The Doctor visibly sweat at her words before he mumbled something intelligible.

“I can’t hear you.” To prove a point, she leaned even closer towards the Doctor, her nose nearly touching his by this point. The Doctor looked frantic, flushed and eyes darting sharply around the room as if he was trying to look at anywhere but her.

Eventually even the most stubborn would crumble under Clara Oswald’s sheer force of will. “…Control freak.”  

Clara didn’t stop herself from biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from reacting immediately. It was true. “Well so what if I am?” She decides to say instead, smirking as she started to lean forward even closer to the Doctor, propping her elbows up against his chest.

“Nothing personal. But maybe you should consider…letting it up a little. Stop strangulating the people you know.”

“Am I strangulating you now?”

“Yes-no! No, yes, I don’t know!” The Doctor made a show of shrugging his shoulders. “You just do it…sometimes. Not always.” Clara raised an eyebrow at his flustered attempt at explaining. “Like when?” She was genuinely curious to know.

“Well, there was the time when I dropped by your school. And you marched me right back out because I came a few minutes too early. Or what about the time when I was trying to make peaceful negotiations and you pointedly told me to shut up and let you handle it.”

“I was busy teaching! And you can’t honestly think that with your personality, you’ll be able to handle peace negotiations?” The Doctor’s eyes rolled in exasperation, “See? Your control freak tendencies are showing. I don’t even know why I like-“

His words were abruptly cut as Clara gave him a pointed look. Suddenly, the room felt a few degrees warmer.

 “You like it.” She found herself saying, the realization hitting her hard. She glanced back up to meet the Doctor’s eyes. “You like it when I’m in control. _Of you._ ”

 “Clara…”

The croak in his voice made her stop for a second before she lifts a slender finger to press against his lips.

“Shut up.”

 It effectively shut him up not before she crawls her way on top of him, her knees resting on either side of his legs. The Doctor looks at her with wide, bewildered eyes but didn’t make any movement to get away. Eventually, she was resting on top of him, a hand placed on the Doctor’s stomach for balance. There was trust lurking in the depths of his eyes and after a beat, he closes his eyes and shudders. Lowers his guard. His shoulders droop and he _relaxes_.

He’s letting her, god, he’s letting her take control.

It sends a thrill up her spine and a heat pooling beneath her stomach when she realizes this was what she wants. She can’t help the breath that catches in her throat as she uses her hand to tilt his head closer to hers’ for a kiss. It’s light, almost tentative and slow in the beginning before it grows deeper. She controls the kiss with a sharp intensity and the Doctor matches it back, opening himself up to her. When she pulls away, she watches closely at the way the Doctor had started to unravel before her very eyes. Gone were the layers of the man who tries so desperately to keep his emotions at bay. The callousness and the coldness were gone once you stripped away the layers he had so carefully built.

 _Maybe that’s why_ , she thinks to herself as she stares into his eyes. He looks at her with nothing short of adoration. _That he’s the man who should never be controlled._

He would do anything for her.

She reaches out to clasp his hands against hers, entwining their fingers together as she slowly grinds against him. His pants do little to mask the hardness pressed up against her and a groan escape his lips at the motion. Before long, clothes were tossed away with little consequences and she finds herself sinking down onto him.

She draws him deeper into her. There’s no tenderness, not really, as she begins a punishing pace leading to nothing but ragged breathing in the room. She laces her fingers with his as she moves, keeping his hands pressed up against the mattress despite the inner turmoil inside her that craves his touch. But she likes the feeling of holding him down and it wins against any desire. For now, she relishes in the fact that she the Doctor beneath her and at her mercy.

The Doctor comes with a sharp, barely muffled cry and she follows soon after. Not before she leans against the base of her neck and bites down hard, leaving something that would take more than a day to fade. When she finally collapses, boneless, against his chest, she finds warmth enveloping her. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, they stay there, quietly for what seems to be hours but really only a matter of minutes, wrapped against each other so tightly that it’s hard to distinguish where one began and where the other ended.

She breaks the silence first. Or rather she tries to before the Doctor cuts her off.

“Can we…do that again some other time?” His voice was quiet yet hopeful.

“Maybe even after a short nap, if you’re lucky.” There was a teasing note attached to the end of her words before she began to wrap her hands around his protectively.

Clara could feel a smile press up against the curve of her neck. “Whatever you say, boss.”  


End file.
